Dance With Me
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's the annual Thronecoming Dance, and Sparrow hates having to dance in front of everyone around him. But can a certain daughter of Goldilocks help him reconsider that thought? One-shot Splondie fluff included.


**"Dance With Me"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High, especially the cast of characters. Ever After High, it's characters, webtoon, and books are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Anyway, I figured I treat you to another Sparrow/Blondie fic made entirely by me! So, enjoy!**

**P.S.: This story is told by the Sparrow Hood's point of view, which I do not own.**

* * *

_**Sparrow Hood's POV**_

The Thronecoming Dance. Man, I hated being here with a bunch of no good slow-dancing freaks. All dressed up in masks while a slow jam was playing on and on didn't sound like my kind of a good time.

My vision of a good time would be if me and my band were actually playing this event. That way, I would rock the house down with my sick guitar licks, my totally sick duckwalk, and the vision of fans going flat-out crazy for my amusement. Now that sounds like a good time. But the entire student body didn't invite me and my band to play.

Instead, they invited DJ N-Chant to take care of the music for this event. All he would play is nothing but dance and techno music. Every chick around this school mostly danced to this music, but I don't. I prefer rock music through and through, and only if they played music like this, I'd get on the dance floor and rock out. But throughout the night, all the DJ played was frickin' bubblegum pop music. Maybe if one of the songs added a bit of guitar to it, then I might dance.

But apparently, it wasn't happening this night. Maybe the smart thing I should do is lean forward and stare at the punch bowl for endless hours until the party and dance was over. Either that, or stare at the couples head-on for hours.

"Look at them," I said to myself, "Dancing with girly music. That's what this entire night is. Nothing but frilly, fluffy things and flowers."

Obviously, I don't know why I came here in the first place.

Apparently, Duchess Swan insisted I should go with her, since she wanted to hear who would the Thronecoming Queen would be. As much as I heard, Duchess was one of the nominees, alongside Ashlynn Ella, Apple White, Briar Beauty and Cedar Wood. I didn't want any part of this, but I had no choice but to go with her.

But not all of it was bad. At least there was free drinks. And to top it all off, Duchess lost the crown to Apple White, who was crowned this year's Thronecoming Queen alongside this year's Thronecoming King, Daring Charming. I still loved the outburst that Duchess put on in front of the crowd. No wonder the rest of the males in this party were so scared of her. They were afraid to lose their so-called 'crown jewels' at the hands of her. I wouldn't blame them, considering that Duchess was nothing more than a poor whiny sport.

Still, it didn't make me feel any better. In fact, the rest of the dancing and crappy pop music made me want to fall asleep. Luckily, I wanted to do just that.

"Maybe it would be better if... if I were to sleep it out..." I said, feeling dazed, "That way, it'll... end faster."

With no worries at all, I fell into a deep sleep. Geez, with the way I've been napping, I almost feel like Briar Beauty, minus the long hundred-year nap. But never better, I didn't care if I was like her at all. Maybe a little snooze or two will be enough to quicken things up for me.

But I never got the nap I wanted.

Minutes onto my sleep, I heard a voice spook before me:

"Excuse me, Sparrow?"

"AUUUGH!" I yelped, almost making the punch bowl tip all over. Luckily, I managed to keep the bowl standing altogether.

Hesitated and frightened out of my mind, I looked up to the figure standing right before me. She had curly, yet silky blonde hair that was in pigtails, dressed in frilly blue and yellow, and covered in a mask that resembled half a bear's head with a blue bowtie attached to it. I realized who it was just by speaking to her.

"Blondie, can't you see I was napping?" I shouted to her.

"Well, somebody's being a Mr. Grumpy Pants!" Blondie exclaimed with a smile, "I was only asking politely if you can please move out of the way so I can get some punch. If you're looking to nap, there's those empty chairs over there. Help yourself if you want."

"I rather stand, thank you very much..." I muttered.

Suddenly, Blondie Lockes looked inside me and spoke.

"I see by the way you're acting, you don't want to be here." She replied.

"It's because I don't want to be here." I scowled at her, "If I really wanted to be here, it would be on that stage with my band. That way it would be more fun like that..."

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't thought that sooner before I booked N-Chant..." She chuckled while blushing.

"Yeah, you should've..." I muttered to her again.

To get rid of my moodiness, I poured some punch, just to chill myself out. That mood still wasn't going away, though.

"If you're so angry, have you ever tried dancing?" Blondie suggested.

"No, because Sparrow Hood doesn't like dancing." I said in the third person, "I prefer rocking out! I prefer headbanging in between! I rather do that than to dance with this puffy puffcorn pop crap!"

"Call me crazy, but don't you think dancing and headbanging are actually the same thing?" She chuckled.

'It's different, Blondie." I insisted. "Headbanging has attitude while dancing does not. I rather not be part of this at all."

I was a very moody person. I wanted to leave the hex out of here and not turn back at all. It was the smartest decision that I really wanted to make, and it was only right that I do so.

Before I could ever leave though, Blondie stopped me again. Can she ever be so annoying? What could she want from me now?

"C'mon Sparrow, dancing is not all bad." She smiled to me, "It's actually quite relaxing once you get the hang of it."

"Eh, I'm not satisfied..." I scoffed.

"Well, you ever tried dancing with a pretty girl?" Blondie suggested to me again, "After all, there are thousands of sweet innocent women around here who are willing to dance with you."

You know, come to think of it, I never thought that before in my life. Even though I detested dancing, maybe having to dance with a cutie probably wouldn't be so bad. But it was gonna take a lot more persuading for me to reconsider.

"Yeah, but there's probably a chance they wouldn't like me, considering that they already have dates." I sighed.

"Well, I don't have a date." Blondie replied, "Maybe if you want to, you wanna share a dance with me?"

Suddenly, I had no choice but to blush from her statement.

"Well, I don't know..." I said, rubbing my neck.

"Just one dance and that'll be it." She suggested, "For me?"

"Ummmm..." I muttered out.

"Pretty pleeeeeeease...?" She smiled brightly.

Just to add that little sweet girl effect, she fluttered her eyelashes at me. I have to admit that I was disturbed about it, but to be honest, I really find it cute and adorable that Blondie would pull it off. She had the most beautiful smile I have ever seen in my life. Her smile had compared to both Duchess and Kitty, but instead of a mischievous smile, it was a wide cheerful smile. I really like that about her.

But before I could answer however...

...

...

...I heard a rock ballad play through the speakers. Albeit it sounded a bit like from the mid-to-late 80's, but it didn't matter. At least the DJ was finally doing some justice in my part. Getting the opportunity to answer Blondie's question, I answered a question of my own.

"Um, Blondie?" I asked, "Would you-"

"Of course I would, Sparrow." She nodded as she took my hand.

"Sweet..." I smirked.

As we soon got on the dance floor, Blondie turned right to me and carefully yet gently, she wrapped her arms around my neck. While so, I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly. While the beat kicked in, we started to sway around the dance floor slowly, therefore never losing one slight step. Her hair flowed majestically through my eyes, thinking that it was so gorgeous and beautiful. I could say the same thing about her cute sky-blue eyes.

Suddenly, the rest of the couples all took their focus off of Daring and Apple so they could focus on me and Blondie. Apparently, some of the couples (like Hunter and Ashlynn for example) were staring at us with shock and awe, but they were actually amazed that I was slow-dancing. To them, I was never like that for a long time. But now that I was slow dancing with Blondie Lockes, they were starting to get used to my romantic sensitive side.

The blush on her cheeks brightened so much that it caused me to blush as well. I was actually enjoying this moment till the end. Well, only if they play that awesome rock ballad over and over again, then I'd never get tired of it.

Throughout the end of that song, Blondie whispered to me.

"See? I told you it wasn't that bad..." She giggled.

"You're right." I chuckled, "It's not so crappy at all."

"Like I said, if you-"

She would never finish that statement.

In an act of desperation, I cut her off with a kiss. A passionate and tender kiss at best. I didn't know it was the right thing to do or not, but I got caught in the moment so much that I kissed her. Blondie didn't know what to say or what to do. Should she slap the taste out of me? Should he kick me right by the power-cords.

Blondie did do something.

She ended up falling for the kiss. In return, her hands were all over my auburn hair, messing it and playing it around for fun. Blondie took in a sigh, having to feel the rush of my cinnamon scented lips all over hers in a heartbeat. It was leaving me and Blondie breathless, and yet I could hardly care about it.

After about 13 seconds of that kiss, we broke apart. Blondie smiled more wider, leaving me to explain what happened to her.

"Oh um, I'm sorry about that." I blushed, "Just got caught in the moment, that's all."

"It's okay, there's no need to beat yourself up about it." Blondie replied, "Although there's one thing I must say about that kiss..."

"What's that?" I raised an eyebrow.

With a chuckle and a blush altogether, she whispered these words right to my face.

"That felt just right..."

"Yeah, it was..." I whispered back, therefore smiling at her as well.

From there, we continued our little dance while holding each other in our arms. You know, I thought that having to dance and priss myself up was such a bad idea, but with Blondie Lockes helping me out, I gotta say...

...

...

...this was actually really nice.

* * *

**Okay, people... let the 'Aww'-ing commence! I really got so fluffy writing this, especially having to write for a pairing about Sparrow and Blondie. It's like a cute innocent girl trying to change some good in a rough boy quite like Sparrow Hood. Deep down, if this couple happened, I would automatically F-R-E-A-K out.**

**Anyway, feedback is appreciated! If you don't mind, that is...**


End file.
